


My World

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic-pipes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=plastic-pipes).



**Summary:** Let's meet in our own place, under the trilling of the moon.

 **Rated:** K/G

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Author's Note:** This takes place in a fictional garden in the Spirit Realm where Yue -Princess Yue, from the Northern Water Tribe- lives and resides. It's a garden where Asami and Korra meet while on their trip in the spirit world between the Book 4 Finale and the start of the new Korra comics. It's a sweet fluff piece inspired by tumblr user plastic-pipes piece called " **[Summer Nights](http://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/133436231248/summer-nights-c)** ", which features our lovely ladies about to kiss amidst a swirl of fireflies. Plastic is one of my favorite people, and so I try to always show my appreciation to her. So here's to her. Enjoy.

 

* * *

 

They met in the Garden of Words and Flowers, under Yue’s moon.

It sat high on the Spirit World’s horizon, a milky white orb containing an ever-watching, ever singing girl. Yue herself, though a spirit, was visible in this side, a spirit made real amongst the energies of the Spirit Realm. Her voice, sweet and kind, flitted over the garden, shifting the pink grasses, and beckoning Korra and Asami Sato to come in to it.

They came in on bare feet, wearing their night clothes: Korra in a tank top and a loose pair of blue linen pants, Asami in her jacket and a pair of shorts that hit mid-thigh. Following Yue’s song, they found themselves amongst the thickest parts of the grass.

Korra tugged on Asami’s hand and together, they flopped down, laughing loudly as the grasses cradled them, smelling soft and sweet. Fireflies swirled around them, rushing up from the grass and dancing in the air, bright yellow-white lights twinkling like captured stars. “It’s so pretty,” Asami breathed.

“The Spirit World is really something else,” Korra replied. She paused for a moment, then looked at Asami, who had shifted onto her side, propping herself up on her elbows. “Not as pretty as you though.”

“Yeah right,” Asami snorted, cheeks coloring. She felt schoolgirl bashful, her blush creeping up her neck and shoulders, rising into her cheeks and the tips of her ears. “No, really,” Korra stated. She shifted up the slight incline behind her back, blue eyes wide. “You’re... ethereal.” Korra nodded like she was assuring herself. “Otherworldly.”

Asami made the first move, shifting towards Korra. She felt a bit naked without her make-up, but it faded quickly, meaningless as she felt her vision blur at the corners. Korra became a focal point: she was in Asami’s crosshairs, target locked on. Slowly, she shifted her right hand, pushing it gently into Korra’s hair. “Otherworldly, eh?”

“No,” Korra breathed. “ _My_ wordly.” It was cheesy, and they both knew it, but it was so heartfelt that Asami felt her entire body warm, a burst of hot energy that sizzled through her form. “Which is otherworldly enough.” Korra waved her hand around the area, and Yue’s song pitched up, the sweet melody turning bright and cheerful. The fireflies swirled around the girls, shifting between them, though the space was closing quickly. Asami felt Korra’s presence grow closer, her breath sweet from the moon tea they’d drank only a few minutes earlier. She felt heady from the scent, drunk on her girlfriend, and smiled wide. “I’m good with being that?” Asami’s voice was pitched up in curious question, but she knew in her heart she was sure.

Korra’s grin broke open wide, and their lips met, Korra pulling Asami down, lips pressing against each other. Their arms naturally fell to the most comfortable place: Korra’s hand cupping Asami’s head, her other hand coming up to wrap around her arm. Asami’s hands in Korra’s hair, tangling in the butter smooth locks, legs tangled together, each girl fighting to keep the other close. Yue’s song continued through the kiss, never fading, reaching the penultimate note right as they broke the kiss.

Asami and Korra stayed tangled like that, listening to the sounds of the realm, until Yue’s voice faded, trailing off into the quiet hum of night time. Asami toyed with a lock of Korra’s hair and kissed her brow, laying her head on Korra’s chest and sighing. “That your worldly enough for you?” she teased.

“Ethereal as always,” Korra breathed, letting the nighttime wash over her.


End file.
